Kak Karin No No
by kharlynha Dattebayo
Summary: Karin bermain suit bersama Naruto dengan hukuman No No. hukuman seperti apakah itu?


this is KHARLYNHA's story

judul chapter kali ini adalah... KAK KARIN NO NO..

di sebuah kamar yg ber nuansa angry bird.. terdapat 3 anak euu.. ralat.. terdapat 2 anak manusia n 1 anak monyet.. 2 anak yg diketahui kaka ber adik ini kini tengah ber adu pandangan.,.. tatapan yg menggambarkan keinginan saling mengalah kan ... tepat di tengah tengah antara mereka.. terdapat seekor anak monyet yg bernama odoth.. odoth tengah memperhatikan kedua kaka beradik ini secar bergantian.. dg sesekali menghembus kan nafas beratnya...

"ayo mulai..." seru sang kaka yg bernama kak Karin

"tapii janji dulu.. kalo kaka kalah kaka harus di hukum.." ucp sang adik yg bernama Naruto

"ok.. tapii kalo kamu yg kalah kamu juga harus di hukm.."

"siapa takut.. ok.. odoth kamu harus jadi wasitnya.. biar kak Karin ga curang.."

"uu...aa..."odoth menyetujuinya

"terserah.. ayo cepet mulai.."kak Karin

mereka pun bersiap..

"uuuuu..."

"uuuu..."

"aaaaaaa..."

anggap lah itu sebagai aba aba dari odoth... karena selain uu aa tdk ada yg bisa odoth ucapkan lagi..

"SUUUUIIIIIT..." ternyata si kaka beradik ini tengah main suit suitan...

sudah beberapa kali mereka melakukan suit namun tak kunjung menentukan siapa yg jadi pemenangnya...

sampai...

"suiit..."

daannn

"horeeeee... Naruto menang... menang .. menang... yeeee... " Naruto lah yg keliar jadi pemenangnya... dy tampak gembira sekali.. bahkan dy sampai loncat loncat di atas kasur milik nya.. jangan salah odoth pun tdk ketinggalan unk moment spt ini..

lihat kak Karin.. wajah nya cemberut .. udah kaya bebek aja... mungkin karena kalah kali yah,, hahah

"kaka kalah ... kaka kalah.. kaka kalah... kasian deh kaka kalah... bisma di lawan.. ngalahin kaka mah kecil buat Naruto,,,"bangga Naruto sambil menyentil ujung kelingkingnya dg ujung jempolnya.. tepat di depan kak Karin

"(arrgggh... sombong bgt si ni bocah.. nyebelin)" batin kak Karin

"karena kaka kalah.. jadi kaka musti di hukum.. bener ga odoth.."

"uu...aa.."

"hukumannya emmm emnm..'no no'.."

"hah?.. no no?.. enggak maksd kamu?.. hukuman apaan sih?.." bingung kak Karin

"kak Karin.. kaka tuh jangan belajar bodoh jadi org.. gini yah Naruto yg pintar ini akan menjelaskan hukuman yg akan kaka lakuin.." Naruto

"(busett,,, ni bocah bener bener yah.. ngeremehin org bgt..)" batin kak Karin

"jadiii... kaka tuh... harus jawab no no.. ngerti?.."

"enggak" kak Karin

"ihh... kak Karin beneran bodoh ini mah.." kesel Naruto

"kamu tuh yg bodoh.. jelasin yg bener dong.. sembarangan masa kaka di katain bodoh sih..." kesel si kaka yg kini masih duduk di SMP

"ah.. bilang aja kalo kaka malu.. karena Naruto lebih pintar dari kaka.."

"uu...aa.."

"terserah... jelasin lg gmn hukumannya.."

"nah jadii gini... kaka musti jawab no no setiap ada yg nanya sama kaka..kalo kaka ga ngerti juga .. aku kasih contoh yah...aaa..." ucapan Naruto terpotong

"udah udah kaka ngerti kok... emangnya kaka bodoh apa?.. huuu" kaka Karin

"akhirnya.. kak Karin pintar juga.. terima kasih ya Allah.." Naruto

"(punya ade kok kaya gini bgt sih...ikh..)" batin kak Karin

siang hari di ruang tamu

kak Karin tengah asik mengotak atik remote tipi nya... entah acara apa yg dia cari...

tdk lama dr itu papanya baru pulang dr kantor n langsung menghampiri kak Karin

"hey kaka.. liat mama ga?.." tnya papa

"no no " jwb singkat kak Karin.. yg masih di hukum karena kalah suit sama Naruto

"terus bisma n odoth mana?.." tnya papa lagi

"no no "

"yaudah papa ke kamar dulu yah mau mandi.. bau keringet nih.."

"no no "

"loh kok ga boleh.. emangnya papa masih wangi?.."

"no no "

"kamu tuh gimana sih.. tadi papa mau mandi kamu ga boleh,,, tapi kamu bilang papa ga wangi.. udah ah papa pergi.." papa pun pergi ke kamarnya

kamar... di sana sudah ada mama

"mah.. kayanya ada yg aneh dh sama Karin..." papa

"aneh gimana si pah?"

"masa yah setiap papa tanya.. dy jawabnya no no.. kan aneh mah.."

"masa sih.. mama ga percaya tuh.."

"kalo mama ga percaya.. samperin aja sana.."

kembali ke kak Karin

"kaka, kenapa tadi papa bilang kaka aneh?.. emangnya kaka aneh yah?" tanya mama

"no no "

"(tuh kan enggak... akh ini mah pasti si papa yg aneh..)" batin mama lalu kembali ke kamar

kamar Naruto

"eh odoth.. gimana kalo kita kerjain kaka mega?.." ucp Naruto

"uu.. aa.."

"jadi gini... bla... bla... bla... ok?"

"uu..."

dan mereka pun pergi menemui kak Karin yg masih ada di ruang tamu..

"(ngapain ni bocah 2 kesini... ada yg ga beres nih..)" batin kak Naruto

"kaka... kaka ngelarang Naruto nanya yah?.." Naruto memulai bertanya

"no no"

"(berhasil).." batin Naruto senang

"(mencurigakan)" batin kak Karin

"kaka. kaka cantik ga?"

"no no"

"kaka pintar ga?"

"no no"

"kaka rajin ga?"

"no no"

"kaka sayg mama papa ga?"

"no no"

"kaka sayg Naruto n odoth ga?"

"nono"

"(udah).. Naruto jelek ga?"

"nono"

"Naruto bodoh ga"

"no no"

"(yes) "batin Naruto

"(tuh kan bener ... awas ya Naruto kaka bales loh...)" batin kak Karin

malam harinya di meja makan pas makan malam

"mah, pah, masa yah.. kak Karin ngomong sama Naruto kalo kak mega itu jelek.. bodoh.. males lagii.." adu Naruto pd ke2 ortunya

"kok gitu.." mama n papa kompak

"bohong... org mega ga pernah ngomong kaya gitu kok.." protes kak Karin

"kaka jangan boong... Naruto punya buktinya kok.." Naruto

"apa coba buktinya...mana?.." tantang kaka Karin

"taraaaa... ini dy... dengerin yah.." ucp Naruto sambil memperlihatkan memperdengarkan rekaman suara

"kaka, kaka cantik ga?"..."nono"..."kaka pintar ga"..."nono"..."kaka rajin ga"..."nono"..."kaka saygmama papa ga"..."nono"..."kaka sayang Naruto n odoth ga"..." nono"

klik... suara rekaman yg sengaja di matikan oleh Naruto

"tuh kan bener ..Naruto ga boong.." Naruto

"boong mah, pah,.. itu kan waktu mega di hukum karena Karin kalah main suit sama Naruto.. " kak Karin

"di hukum?" mama n papa kompak

"iya mah.. di hukum ...org hukumannya Naruto sendiri yg bikin.. ya udah mega nurut aja.. kan Karin kalah.." kak Karin

"jadi yg waktu papa tanya juga.. ituuu.." papa

"iya pah... dasar Naruto jail.. pake di rekam segala" kak Karin

"kan buat kenang kenangan.." ucp polos Naruto

"Naruto... Naruto... kamu tu yah.. pinter bgt bikin kaka kamu kesel.." mama

"heheh... sekali sekali mah" Naruto

"sekali kamu bilang?.. kaka di jailin kamu udah sring bgt.. bukan cuma sekali.." sewot kak Karin

"heheheheheheh" bisma hanya bisa nyengir..

THE END

how?.. jelek kah?... #no no

yeeeee... berarti bagus... horeeee


End file.
